The Electron Microscopy core facility does not yet have a director pending the arrival of Grant Jensen. It is currently being run by Dr. Albertine in Pediatrics. Several microscopes are available, and the university is committed to purchasing a 200kV FEG TEM as part of Jensen's startup package. This facility is understandably in a state of flux, but the commitment to purchase a major new instrument and hire a manager bodes well for its future development.